


Podfic: It's Cold Outside

by Princess2000204 (Lena204)



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst, Awkward Sexual Situations, Drunkenness, M/M, Pining, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 10:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena204/pseuds/Princess2000204
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the kid stumbles forward to put an arm around his shoulders and earnestly tells him that "out of the infinite number of possible universes I could have found myself conscious of rational thought in, I'm glad it's this one, because you're here", Derek knocks back the rest of his drink, because he knows that he hasn't had enough to deal with this yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [It's Cold Outside](https://archiveofourown.org/works/381237) by [coffeebuddha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeebuddha/pseuds/coffeebuddha). 



_Although every man believes that his decisions and resolutions involve the most multifarious factors, in reality they are mere oscillation between flight and longing. ~ Herman Broch_

[MP3 Download](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?ap4oj26oq9ai4co)


End file.
